Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Tricks of War/Chapter Four
The Valiant is still on course for the unknown sector. On the bridge Thea is attempting to disable the helm control when Typhuss and the rest of AR-1 walks in as Thea turns to Typhuss. I can't disengage the warp drive he's locked out helm control until we get to wherever we're going Thea says as she looks at him. Typhuss sits in the command chair and contacts McKay in main engineering. Kira to McKay, Ford has locked out helm control, can you override it Typhuss says as he talked into the com. In main engineering McKay is working at one of the consoles he tapped his combadge. No not without destroying the helm control circuits McKay says as he speaks into the com. Typhuss chimes in. Well find a way, I don't want to run into Wraith ships, can you try to shut down the engines Typhuss says over the com. He opens up the control crystal board and works on it. I'm working on it McKay out McKay says as he turns off the com. On the bridge Thea looks at the helm station. Typhuss we're almost there Thea says as she looks at him. Sheppard takes the tactical station. I'm taking us to red alert and raising the shields Sheppard says as he inputs commands into the tactical station. Lights dim and klaxon blares Typhuss turns to Thea who's at the helm station ready to preform evasive maneuvers. Get ready for evasive maneuvers, Thea Typhuss says as he looks at Thea. I'm getting ready Thea says as she looks at him. Typhuss tenses up. Wonder how many Wraith are in that sector Ronon says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks up. I don't know, but we will find out Typhuss says as he looks at Ronon. The Wraith fleet is gathered in the system on the lead vessel Queen Death looks at her warriors on the bridge of her flagship. This is the day the Pegasus galaxy will belong to me Queen Death says as she smirks. One of the underlines chimes in as the sensors beeped. A Federation ship is dropping out of warp a Wraith says as he looks at Death. She turns to him. Let's see it Queen Death says as she turns to him and then at the viewer. It shows the USS Valiant emerging from warp. Ugh Colonel Tyson's ship that human send five cruisers to intercept and destroy that vessel Queen Death says as she looks at him. He nods and inputs commands into the console. On the bridge of the Valiant Teyla looks at the ops console. Typhuss 5 Wraith cruisers are on an intercept course and heading our way Teyla says as she looks at the console then turns to Typhuss. Typhuss tenses up. Sheppard, fire quantum phasers at the Wraith ships Typhuss says as he looks at Colonel Sheppard. Colonel Sheppard inputs commands into the console. A stream of blue energy beams lance out from the forward section of the Valiant as the Wraith ships fire off their energy blots hitting the shield armor. On the bridge sparks erupt from the ceiling as Sheppard looks at the shield read out. Shields down to 60 percent Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Thea inputs commands into the helm. Going to evasive pattern Picard theta Thea says as she inputs commands into the helm. The Valiant moves to port firing at the cruisers taking one out as it explodes into a thousand pieces. On the bridge Sheppard turns to Typhuss. That's one down four more to go Sheppard says as he looks at him. In main engineering McKay is looking at the console. What the hell is going on up there? McKay says as he speaks into the com. Typhuss chimes in. The Wraith are attacking us Rodney Typhuss says on the com. Sparks erupt from the ceiling as wires hang down. We're taking heavy damage down here! Rodney shouts as he's keeping critical systems online. On the bridge coolant is venting and sparks are raining down from the ceiling and bulkheads. SHIELDS ARE UNDER 20%! Sheppard shouts as he looks at the tactical console. Typhuss gets worried. Rodney, any chance of getting the warp engines back online so we can get the hell out of here! Typhuss says as he talked into the com.